comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Spencerdude95/Wishful Fighters
History Factions The Lords of the God Emperor Hametsu.png|Hametsu, the God Emperor Fumetsu.jpg|Fumetsu, a warlock granted immortality by Hametsu *A robot that uses bombs and fire *A soldier that uses knives and wrist mounted guns *A lizard man that uses reptilian and amphibian traits *A monstrous creature that is a chimera *A insect monster that uses several insectoid traits *A swordsman that uses oversized blades and a liquid body *A man with an elastic body and serpents The School of Outsiders Hoshi No Ko.jpg|Hoshi No Ko, the son of Fumetsu and a woman in his harem. He is capable of fighting using the style of the Dragon, the Phantom, and the Medusa. *A girl that can shapeshift between a human and a wolf-woman *A robot that uses several contraptions and gadgets *A shaman that uses a transformation magic that can partially turn him into animals *A girl that uses healing techniques and augmented strength The School of the Wildcats *A feral warrior that fights with claws *An apprentice to the feral warrior The School of the King's Ocean *A warrior that fights using water magic and a triton The School of the Mandarin *A woman that uses assassin techniques with mental constructs *A woman that uses grace and elegence alongside an elastic body *A woman that uses an assortment of weapons and construct creation *A woman that uses her aura to attack vital systems in a living being The School of the Spider *A eight limbed woman that can climb any surface and generate webbing *A eight limbed man that can climb any surface and generate webbing The School of the Immortal Fist *A martial artist that can generate fire and lightning in his attacks *A martial artist that uses speed and bladed weapons The School of the Dark One *An assassin that uses black ink and clones *A ninja that uses fire, lightning, and earth elements *A necromancer that uses zombies and curses *A woman that uses assassin techniques and shadow monsters The School of the Dawn and Dusk Assassin *An assassin that uses the elements of ice and water *An assassin that uses the elements of fire and smoke *An assassin that uses the elements of magma and earth *An assassin that uses the elements of water and lightning *An assassin that uses the elements of paper and ink *An assassin that uses the elements of sand and earth The School of the Red Sai *A woman that uses assassin techniques and various dark magics *A woman that uses assassin techniques and blood magics The School of the Shadow Mist *A martial artist that has amazing reflexes and can generate energy in his attacks *A martial artist that has amazing reflexes and can generate sonic screams Inhabitants Wishful Fighters: Games Wishful Fighters: The Comic Book Wishful Fighters: The Movie Wishful Fighters: The Television Show Trivia *This is a fighting game franchise, much like Tekken, Mortal Kombat, Naruto Ultimate Ninja, Dragon Ball Z, and Dead or Alive *The plot is based on a blend of Secret Wars: Masters of Kung-Fu, Secret Wars, and Mortal Kombat *Although the franchise deals with multiple medias, it started off as a video game, which quickly expanded into other medias with it's sudden popularity and notoriety. * Category:Blog posts